Mace Tyrell
Lord Mace Tyrell is the head of House Tyrell and Lord of Highgarden. He holds dominion over The Reach. His wife is Alerie Hightower, and with her he has four children, Willas, Garlan, Loras, and Margaery Tyrell. Appearance and Character Mace is extremely ambitious to a fault, with a constant desire to rise higher than he stands. He is noted to have become awed at the prospect of his daughter becoming queen, and when put on the Small Council, he speaks always proudly as if from experience, when in fact he is simply a figurehead of skilled men and a puppet for powerful men. Mace is an arrogant man, crediting himself for the triumph at Ashford when in fact it was down to his bannerman Randyll Tarly, and pestering Cersei and Tywin for his own self-promotion. Mace is a lover of extravagance and glory, but is not truly prepared to earn it personally - Stannis notes that Mace feasted outside Storm's End with Mathis Rowan instead of putting all of his strength into taking the castle and achieving for his ruling king. He hates Dornishmen and is incensed by the presence of Oberyn Martell in King's Landing. Despite his glaring flaws, he is a loving father and cares about his children greatly, as evidenced by his implacable rage at Margaery Tyrell's arrest. Books A Clash of Kings Upon the outbreak of the War of the Five Kings he marries Margaery to King Renly Baratheon, although the marriage is not consummated before Renly is murdered by Melisandre and King Stannis Baratheon. A Storm of Swords Mace serves on the trial of Tyrion Lannister for the death of Joffrey I Baratheon. He is particularly angry over the ordeal given that Joffrey's poison could have easily killed Margaery Tyrell, who drank from the same cup. It is unknown whether or not he knew at the time that his mother, Olenna Tyrell, was responsible for the murder. A Feast for Crows Mace attends the wake of Lord Tywin Lannister, and afterwards he converses with Queen Regent Cersei Lannister, broaching several topics, including Tywin's replacement as King's Hand, the appointment of Garth Tyrell as Master of Coin, and the date of the wedding between Margaery and King Tommen I Baratheon. Mace later talks with Cersei and Ser Jaime Lannister outside Baelor's Sept, in front of King Tommen I Baratheon, asking about the King's health. Jaime promises that Cersei will meet with him, later suggesting that she send him to siege Storm's End, as a way of getting him out of the city. Cersei sends Mace away on a mission to capture Storm's End, so that she could plot against Margaery while he was gone. However, when they are both imprisoned due to accusations they made against one another, he returns to King's Landing. A Dance with Dragons Tommen I Baratheon is king, and Mace Tyrell becomes Hand of the King when Cersei is stripped of her regency and Kevan Lannister becomes king regent. Later, Kevan Lannister is killed by Varys. Category:House Tyrell Category:Hand of the King Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Reach Category:Reach Lords Category:Retainers of Renly Baratheon Category:Retainers of Tommen I Baratheon Category:Retainers of Joffrey I Baratheon Category:Master of Ships